


Fulfilling Our Needs

by RaonOfDemons



Series: Zuko's Shower Sessions [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Hakoda walks into the shower room where Zuko was busy doing something. Hakoda joins in and talks about how they use to fulfill their needs on his boat and later on helps Zuko fulfill he needs
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko's Shower Sessions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Fulfilling Our Needs

“Thanks Zuko, for teaching me!”

“No problem Aang. I’m glad I could help you understand. If you ever want to… we could do it again sometime.”

“Hm… I’ll think about it. See you at breakfast!” Aang said cheerfully before exiting.

Zuko sighed and leaned up against the wall. He just stood there and processed all that happened. ‘I just fucked Aang… holy shit. I can’t believe I did that! But it felt so good.’ He thought to himself for a bit, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. It didn’t take long though for Zuko’s thoughts of what just happened to give him a boner again. Thinking “why not?” he began to jerk off again and thought about the sex he just had with Aang. Zuko was so distracted by replaying what just happened in his head that he didn’t hear someone come in.

“Easy there buddy!”

Zuko screamed in fear and tried to cover himself up, not to much success unfortunately.. There in front of him in the water, naked, stood Hakoda.

“I-It’s not what it looks like!” Screamed Zuko.

“Ha ha! Come on kid, don’t lie to me, I know what’s going on. And by the looks of it some fun was going on in here not too long ago.” Hakoda said pointing to all the cum on the wall from Aang earlier. “Mind if I join in?” Hakoda asked. Zuko didn’t even get to answer for himself. Instead, Zuko’s dick twitched, moving up and down as a nod of approval.

Hakoda had walked over to the waterfall as Zuko eyed him, taking in his soft 8-inch dick and perfectly formed ass. Zuko’s dick was practically leaking precum by this point. Hakoda had gone under the water, getting himself all wet, and stepped out of the water wiping and wiping it out from his eyes. He walked back over to a still and embarrassed Zuko and leaned against the wall next to him and grabbed hold of his dick and began to stroke it. Zuko had been staring and was beginning to drool as he watched Hakoda’s cut dick grow to a crazy 10-inch dick. Zuko had sloppingly begun to stroke his dick now in the silence until Hakoda said something.

“You know, when I was out at sea with my mates our sessions were always so good. Awkward at first, but we got used to it after a while and enjoyed it.”

“Uh… What?” What was Hakoda telling Zuko right now?!

“Oh come on kid, you were on a ship for a while to! Me and my guys were away from our wives or any ladies and we needed some relief after a while so eventually we began to help each other out.” Zuko’s dick jumped. “Wasn’t it like that on your boat?”

“Uh, well actually whenever we did stuff it was in… private.” Was he seriously talking to Sokka’s dad about this!?

“Aw man, that had to have sucked kid. If I was in your spot I would have died from not fulfilling my needs. Mf~”` Hakoda had let out a tiny moan as he kept working on his dick.

“Y-Yeah… sure did suck…” Zuko

“Hm… How about I help fulfill your needs if you help me with mine?”

Holy. Shit. Did Zuko just hear this right?! I mean, his dick did for sure considering how it just pulsed at that proposition made my Hakoda! Zuko was still so horny from his session with Aang and just looking over Hakoda's wet body… Damn Zuko actually wanted this

“Uh… sure.”

“Awesome!” Hakoda got up from leaning against the wall, holding his dick in hand and made his way in front of Zuko and got down on his knees.

‘Holy shit.’ was all Zuko could think to himself. No way was Hakoda about to suck his dick, but oh how he was. Zuko tensed up and let out a tiny moan as he felt Hakoda’s hand grasp onto his 8-inch hard on and gently lick the tip of his sensitive dick. “Oh fuck~”

“Ha ha, sounds like you have some needs to take care of…” Hakoda said with an innocent smile. He moved his hand up and down Zuko’s cock before moving his mouth close again, licking the tip again, and then slowly beginning to take it all into his mouth. Zuko let out a cry of pleasure, moving his head back and closing his eyes, grabbing onto Hakoda’s hair. ‘What a horny teen.’ Hakoda thought to himself as he worked up and down Zuko’s dick. He could tell he was close already since he was leaking precum, which tasted familiar to him, but he ignored that for now and kept on giving Zuko the blow job of his life.

“Oh god! That feels so good! Fuck~!” Zuko grabbed onto Hakoda’s hair tighter, but not too tight as he was afraid to hurt the older and stronger man.

Hakoda had kept up a good pace on Zuko’s dick. Up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip of his dick every so often as he continued to jerk himself off still.

“H-Hakoda! I’m gonna cum!”

But Hakoda didn’t stop. He began to pick up the pace on Zuko’s cock, sucking even harder now.

“Oh shit… Hakoda! I-I’m… I’m gonna cum! Ahh~!”

Hakoda had reached around and grabbed Zuko’s tight ass and shoved him forward, pushing all of Zuko’s cock into his mouth as he exploded. Hakoda could feel the thick warm ropes of cum hit the back of this throat and he was sure to swallow it all. Zuko bucked his hips into Hakoda’s mouth a bit as he got the last out. Zuko then slowly pulled out of his mouth, Hakoda being sure to suck up any remaining cum on dick, resulting in one more moan from Zuko.

“That… was… wow....”

“Glad you liked it Zuko. Was that your first time?”

“N-No… second. But it’s been a very long time…” He breathed hard, his stomach moving up and down showing his perfect abs.

“Well I’m glad I could help. You know, you kind of tasted like Bato haha.” Zuko was still getting over from his high to hear what he said. Hakoda then stood up. “Well then, I think it’s now my turn to fulfill my needs… and yours too again while we are at.”

“W-What do you mean?” Zuko said, raising his head, opening his eyes.

“This.” With a swift motion Zuko was spun around and pressed against the wall. He felt a firm hand on his ass, massaging it and slowly making its way to his hole.

“H-Hey! Woah there! I didn’t agree to that!”

“Ah, ah, ah. You agreed to fulfill each other's needs. This is one of mine. I’ve needed something tight for a while and you are perfect for the job.” He pressed the head of his dick against Zuko’s hole.

“Listen, maybe we could do something el- AHH!” Zuko was cut off as Hakoda had thrust himself into Zuko. “Shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Hakoda had rested his head on Zuko’s shoulder and spoke into his ear in a calming tone. “Shhh. I know it hurts at first, but it feels good! Me and my guys did this all the time!” Zuko couldn’t argue with him much right now considering how he just did this with Aang. “I won't move until you can handle it.”

It seemed like an eternity. Zuko was pinned against the wall with Hakoda gently kissing Zuko’s neck and having his dick in his ass. The pain that he felt throughout was fading now and began to breathe slowly before he gave Hakoda the okay.

“Okay… Y-You can move…” He was really about to let Hakoda do this. He shouldn’t be doing this, but after years of needing to feel something good this was now his chance and he was going to go for it.

“Don’t worry, I’ve been edging for awhile so this will be fast.” Hakoda said as he gently pulled out and then slammed back in.

“Fuck!”

Slam! Slam! Slam! Hakoda had begun to pick up the pace, pounding into Zuko with more force each thrust. While it was hurting it slowly began to feel real good for Zuko. His whimpers of pain turned to tiny moans until Hakoda hit the spot.

“Oh fuck~!”

“There’s the sweet spot. You’ll be sure to enjoy the rest of this as will I~”

Oh how Hakoda was right. With each thrust of his 10-inch dick into him Hakoda would be sure to hit Zuko’s special spot, sending waves of sweet pleasure throughout his body, making him weak in the knees. Hakoda had grabbed onto Zuko’s waist, pulling him in with each thrust for more power. Zuko’s dick had risen once more, not known to Zuko and Hakoda as he kept pounding into him.

“Fuck you are so tight! God I love this!”

“Aw shit… Fuck yeah… Oh Daddy!” Zuko was so lost in it that he had no idea what he just said, but Hakoda heard him loud and clear. This gave Hakoda the boost he needed to send Zuko over the edge again. He began to fuck him faster and faster until it happened.

“Oh shit~!” Zuko’s dick pulsed and shot out 5 ropes of cum onto the wall. His body overcomes with immense pleasure as Hakoda gave him the prostate orgasm of his life. Zuko was about to fall over until Hakoda reached an arm around, grabbing at Zuko’s pecs, to hold Zuko up.

“I’m gonna cum Zuko!”

“C-Cum Hakoda… Cum inside me!”

Hakoda pounded into Zuko with the last of energy, letting out a loud roar before slamming into Zuko releasing a month's worth of cum. His body jolted, bucking into Zuko with each rope of cum exploding from his cock and into Zuko’s ass. He had cum so much that it soon began to leak out from around his dick. They stayed there, cock in ass, against the wall, as they breathed and calmed down from the greatest high they might have both ever experienced.

“That was…”

“Did you like it, Zuko?”

“Oh yeah… that was something I wish I had gotten on the boat.” They both laughed a bit. Hakoda then stood up straight and pulled his dick out of Zuko, causing him to whimper. Hakoda watched as his cum leaked out from his hole. Damn how it was hot. Zuko turned around and they both stood and looked at each other for a brief moment and smiled until they heard whistling.

“Oh no… It’s Sokka!”

They were quick to make it look like nothing happened. Hakoda ran over and rinsed himself off in the waterfall while Zuko splashed water up onto the wall to wash away any evidence. They were just in time. As soon as the door opened they were 6 feet apart with their asses to the door as it looked as if nothing even happened.

“Well hellooooo everybody!”

“Good Morning Sokka! Here for a morning shower!”

“Sure bet dad! I’ll be in the water in a sec!”

“Alright, I think I am almost done. I’ll go and help with breakfast afterwards!” Hakoda let out a cheeky chuckle and Zuko just stood there shampooing his hair trying to be out fast.

Sokka had taken his time. He placed his clean clothes onto the grass and stripped down, dropping his dirty clothes onto the grass too. He couldn’t help but look at the backs of Hakoda and Zuko as he made his way into the water. He wasn’t trying to be a perv or anything, just being a guy and trying to see if he was the best. Sokka went to stop looking until something caught his eye. Trying to be discreet while he looked at Zuko he noticed some white stuff on his ass. And then it clicked…

“ZUKO!”

“What?! What is it?!” Oh god! Does he know?! Zuko was facing the wall so Sokka couldn’t see his face, but Zuko was red hot and scared.

“You have shampoo on your ass.”

A sweet sign of relief escaped Zuko’s mouth. “T-Thanks… Wait, stop looking at my ass!”

“Sorry!”

Soon after Zuko had finished his shower, Hakoda not long after, and then Sokka. Zuko was in his room on his bed. He had to process everything that just happened. He sucked and fucked Aang and then Hakoda did the same to him. Never in a million years did he think that would happen, but he was glad it did. He felt so amazing and relaxed now. That was something the fire nation would have never taught him or let him feel on the boat. A bell rang signalling everyone that breakfast was ready. Zuko walked to his door and watched Aang run by. He made a little smile and wondered what other adventures the Western Air Temple had for him...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading Part 3! I think it is safe to say that this is the LAST Part in this series of "Zuko's Shower Sessions"! I had fun writing it and by the seems of it people really enjoyed it! Do not fret though as I do plan to write even more fanfictions with the gang at the Western Air Temple, and they may or may not relate to this story. For now I think I will take a break from Avatar and write a fanfiction about another show. I'm thinking... RWBY? See you later!


End file.
